


Be A Good Baby Do What I Want

by crossroadswrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Kept Boy!Cas, Lengerie, M/M, PWP, Pantie kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Terrible Life 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith was a lucky, lucky man.<br/>He had a great, very well-paid job, he was healthy, he had a house that seemed straight out of a magazine, he had a family that loved him and who he loved (even if his little sister was a pain in the ass) and a decent amount of friends.<br/>And on top of all that he had Cas. Sweet, blushing, barely legal Cas, who got on his knees for him and bent over at the slightest indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Baby Do What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygoodness I had this just sitting there on a folder for so long. This should've been done months ago, my work ethic sucks, but here it is. Some porn for y'all.
> 
> Title taken from Off To The Races by Lana Del Rey.

Dean Smith was a lucky, lucky man.

He had a great, very well-paid job, he was healthy, he had a house that seemed straight out of a magazine, he had a family that loved him and who he loved (even if his little sister was a pain in the ass) and a decent amount of friends.

And on top of all that he had Cas. Sweet, blushing, barely legal Cas, who got on his knees for him and bent over at the slightest indication. Cas who lounged around his apartment almost all day until he got back on his feet and decided to go to college. Cas who Dean had pulled off the streets after his family had kicked him out for licking to suck dick.

Oh, yes, he was a _very_ lucky man, and after another successful yet stressful day at work, there was nothing more that he wanted than get home and be with his boy.

He practically skips to the elevator, more than willing to call it a day when Michael, equally beloved and feared CEO of the company, claps him on the neck and offers him a grin.

“Ready for those drinks at your place, Smith?”

Shit, that was today wasn’t it? Guess he won’t be taking his sweet time with his boy after all.

“Sure thing,” he says, plastering his best trust-me-and-buy-what-I’m-selling smile “just follow me on your car.”

Michael chuckles and presses the elevator button.

“Must say, I can’t wait to see that fine piece of ass you have parading around,” the CEO says casually “almost as good as my Adam,” the older man remarks.

“Oh?” Dean says, blinks a couple of times at the older man.

“What, you think you were the only one with a liking for pretty young things who willingly stand around your house to attend to your every whim. Come on, Smith. Keep up,” Michael grins, slapping him on the shoulder.

The elevator doors ding open and both men step inside.

«»

When Dean gets home, Michael and a couple other big shots following on his heels, Castiel is sprawled on the couch, a flimsy nightie hanging from his shoulders, ridding up at his hips to show his pantie covered ass.

He can hear more than one of his coworkers gasp behind him. Dean can’t help smirk a little to himself at that. Damn right his boy is gasp worthy.

He puts down his briefcase next to the door, telling the others to follow suit as he moves to wake Cas up.

“Make yourselves comfortable, gentleman. I’ll clear the couch in a minute,” he says, throwing the men behind him a smug smile.

Dean’s careful when he wakes him up, the boy’s a little jumpy if you just jerk him awake and Dean does not want to get accidentally slapped across the face again.

“Cas, babe, wake up,” he prods softly, watching blue eyes blink open slowly up at him.

“Dean,” he smiles sleepily, reaching for him.

“Ah-ah, none of that,” he tuts, grabbing Cas’ wrists and holding them down to his stomach, “we have visitors, why don’t you go freshen up and then join us?” he suggest.

Castiel blinks up at him, slowly getting up and looking at the men sitting on the available armchairs Dean has on a neat circle around the coffee table, which are very conveniently facing the couch.

“Oh!” Cas mouth drops open, looking at Dean for guidance.

“It’s okay. Say hi, Castiel.”

Cas blushes and waves a hand at the men shyly, “Hello,” before scurrying off to the bathroom.

“He’s a little skittish around new people,” he explains with an easy smile, sitting down on the couch.

The conversation flows easily. After all he _is_ the head of sales and if there’s something he knows how to do is put people at ease.

He can tell the exact moment when Cas walks back in the room, even if he has his back to him. Three of his co-workers inhale sharply even if Michael and Luke don’t miss a beat, probably because they’re both used to boys walking around in skimpy clothes.

Dean leans back when Cas comes into view, giving him the only indication he needs to sit sideways on Dean’s lap, a hand thrown over his shoulder and looking coyly at the other men in the room.

All a front, of course. Cas likes to act shy and innocent around people to throw them off of how much of a slut he actually is.

Dean wraps a hand around Cas’s waist and keeps talking, revealing in the way most of the co-workers gathered in his house keep straying their eyes towards Castiel, stuttering and blushing when Dean addresses to them and they’re caught looking.

Cas manages to endure about forty minutes of boring talk, playing with the hair in the back of Dean’s head, before he starts to get antsy, shifting on Dean’s lap and sighing impatiently, until Dean decides to pay attention to him again.

Dean only has to outstretch his hand, waiting for Cas to get the remote and place it in the center of his palm.

“Be quiet, I’m talking business,” Dean says sternly, “and don’t make a mess of my suit.”

Cas nods dumbly and shifts to straddle Dean’s legs instead of sitting sideways.

There’s a stop in the conversation, one of the men, stuttering at the sight of Dean pushing Cas satiny panties aside and reaching for the plug he had worked into Cas earlier this morning.

Dean pulls it out a little, before working it in again, loosening Cas up a bit, making the younger boy’s breath stutter and for him to bite back a moan.

Dean smiles at the men in front of him and picks the conversation up again easily, one hand working Cas to desperation.

Dean stops his movements and Cas has to gather everything in him not to whine. He doesn’t have a lot of time to silently complain though, because then Dean is taking the remote and turning it on, playing with it the settings as a low buzzing noise fills the room.

One of the lower employees that Dean brought along is the one who cracks first, getting up and muttering how he’s got things to do. At home. With his wife. Whom he loves thankyouverymuch. Before he scurries off the door.

Cas whimpers, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock, hips rotating in these little aborted moves.

Dean turns off the vibrator, tugs warningly at his collar. Castiel immediately presses his lips together and turns pleading eyes at his master.

“Quiet,” Dean says warningly. Cas nods jerkily as the vibrator starts up again right next to his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure to coil low in his stomach.

Dean keeps talking to the other men casually, placing the remote in its middle setting next to him on the couch and reaching back to start slowly working the plug in and out, slow and steady, driving the pretty little thing in his lap absolutely crazy.

He can tell by the way Cas’ finger spasm on his shoulders, holding tight and immediately letting go as if remembering that this is Dean’s nice suit and he shouldn’t ruin it; in the way he tries to ground down on the plug Dean’s working into him and just manages to stop himself; the way every muscle in his body is pulled tight to hold himself together; the way he’s practically chewing through his bottom lip in order to keep quiet.

Picking up the remote from the couch he turns it into the highest setting and decides to put the poor little angel out of his misery, pressing the vibrator right against his prostate and letting the vibrations do their thing.

Cas jerks in his lap, mouth hanging open in a perfect, soundless ‘o’ and cheeks flushed.

Dean stops talking to his co-workers and diverts his attention back to Cas, pressing his mouth to his ear and letting out a breathy, “Come for me.”

That’s all it takes for Cas to bow his back and come all over his own stomach and under the nigthie, very effectively not dirtying Dean’s suit.

He slumps down against Dean, panting against his neck. Dean runs his hand down his back soothingly, waiting for Cas to come down from his high.

“Good boy,” he praises, before turning back to the others in the room that are looking a little flushed themselves.

“I think it’s time for us to let Dean relax properly. We have been taking too much of his time already, certainly abusing his hospitality.”

Dean grins at Michael a little smugly, “It’s no problem at all.”

Michael gets up all the same, followed by the others and moves towards Dean, clapping him on the shoulder and giving him his best winner smile, “You’re going places, Smith,” he tells him, looking proud, “You should come up to my office tomorrow so we can talk about a promotion.”

Dean’s eyebrows almost reach his hairline as Michael walks off followed by the other men.

Luke hangs back with that I’m-up-to-no-good smile.

“Did I just get a promotion because of the little show Cas put on? Because if yes then I’ll have to decl-“

Luke laughs and claps him on the shoulder much like Michael had done, “Don’t worry. Mikey wanted to see how you did under pressure and this is how you did. You know him and his tests, you’re good Smith, don’t worry.”

Dean nods his head, watching him too walk out of his loft.

Cas raises his head, wide blue eyes looking up at him, “Did I do good?” he asks, eager to please.

Dean grabs his chin and pulls him down for a slow, filthy kiss, “You did beautifully, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hi!](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
